Dr. Exo
Dr. Exo is a scientist character that appears in the Hero's Duty game. Once one of many who worked on the Cy-Bug project, he made them recognize him as his ally, in exchange for taking on a more...bug-like appearance. Physical Appearance Dr. Exo once stood tall and proud, though indistinguishable from a generic scientist, but after his transformation, he took on the look of a insectoid human. His once-tall stature is diminished somewhat by his being hunched over. His eyes and buzz-cut hair have taken on an electric green color. His skin has taken on a dull, ashen hue, much like a lighter variant of the Cy-Bugs' exoskeletons. His arms, legs, and coat have taken on the appearance and consistency of their exoskeletons, his coat taking on a glowing-green hexagon design. The digits on his hands and feet more closely resemble claws. Weapons/Abilities Dr. Exo's most useful ability is being unrecognized as a threat by Cy-Bugs. Registered as an ally, he can do almost anything under their eyes without being attacked, though lashing out at any individual Bug will mark him as an enemy for that individual. In addition, he has an extensive knowledge on Cy-Bugs and on the tower itself. Such information would be invaluable to any Cy-Bug-hunting player, and those just interested in the medal at the top. Aside from his powerful-by-circumstance mind, the claws on his hands allow Dr. Exo to put up a decent fight. Having the exoskeleton on his arms and legs, he is resistant to damage in these areas, and in addition can utilize his claws to slash his foes with several weak but quick slices. He is mostly inexperienced in battle, but if he can learn an opponent's weak point, he should have no trouble taking them out. Personality Dr. Exo is a mostly reserved character, focused on his objective, whatever it may be. Like many side characters in a game, he has an intrinsic desire to help the player, and is often upset because he does not have this chance. He has a bit of a depressed streak, being led to believe that players don't like him because he is always killed by them. He has a tendency to keep to himself because of this, both on the screen and off. Backstory Dr. Exo was but one of a league of scientists who worked on the Cy-Bug project. His duty was related to their behavior modulation—or, more specifically, ally recognition. When the Cy-Bugs went haywire, he hastily used his knowledge so that they themselves would recognize him as an ally. Unfortunately, in his haste, he did not account that this reconfiguration gave him a more insectoid appearance. Dr. Exo was developed for Hero's Duty as an ally with more knowledge than experience. His role was to first appear around the 30-50 floor mark, and assist the player in navigation of the tower and tackling specialist Cy-Bugs. Unfortunately, due to his bug-like appearance, all players who have seen him thus far mistake him for an exceptionally strange foe and mow him down in their haste. With no point penalty for attacking him, he has never once fulfilled his story role. He regenerates after every game, and once the arcade closes, he remains in the tower, as going down, then back up to his spawn points seems like a lot of unnecessary hassle to him—that, and a gripping uncertainty if his game-mates would appreciate his company anyway... Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Dr. Exo stemmed from a conversation with another Wreck-It Ralph fan, when I was noting the overabundance of Sugar Rush characters. I noticed that even by comparison to the characters designed for Fix-It Felix, Jr., there weren't a lot of characters for Hero's Duty—there was a whopping zero characters in that department. Of course, with my desire to add depth to the world, I took the approach of a scientist that worked on the Cy-Bug project before everything went to hell, and I conceived Dr. Exo. His name somewhat obviously stems from the word "exoskeleton." Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army